All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Sword of Romance
Summary: Two special people in Traverse Town get the thing they most want for Christmas. Songfic to All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. LY


Authoress' Notes: I am so sorry it is taking so long to update. Winter finals are murder. I will update my other Kingdom Hearts story very shortly. This is just a Christmas fluff one-shot I had to write. Darn muses. The 0's are scene breaks.Hurray for L/Y!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Leon and Yuffie would be together already. As they obviously aren't, you can see I don't.

All I Want For Christmas Is You

The two years after Kingdom Hearts had done wonders for Yuffie Kisarigi. She had come from being an annoying sixteen year old to a vivacious eighteen year old.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at, people were starting to notice. Even Cid admitted to thinking the young woman was beautiful.

Coupled with the fact that she had a singing voice to die for, this made her quite the catch. Almost every man in Traverse Town wanted to be with her, married or not. The only exceptions to this were Cid, Cloud, and supposedly Leon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The frigid December air of Traverse Town bit at Yuffie's exposed legs as she wandered the second district, looking for a Christmas present for Aerith.

"Trying to freeze your legs off?" Yuffie jumped. She whipped around to find Leon behind her.

"Hi Squall." she greeted the brunette swordsman.

"It's Leon. We should get back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"Fine." she muttered, leaving her search for another day. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Don't care."

"You must want something." Yuffie prodded.

"Nothing that I can have." he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" she inquired, cocking her head to one side.

"We're here." he remarked briskly.

"Ohh . . ." she muttered, disappointed. She had been so sure he had said what he wanted.

"Yuffie, may I see you for a moment?" Aerith asked when they walked in.

"Excuse us Leon." she nodded to Leon, polite as ever.

"So?" Aerith prompted as soon as they entered the Red Room.

"So what?" Yuffie said bemusedly.

"Are you going to tell him this year? You been trying every Christmas since you were fourteen." Aerith blurted out.

Yuffie paused, thinking hard. After ten minutes of careful deliberation she gave a patient Aerith her decision. "I think I will."

Aerith grinned, already scheming. "Okay, here's what you'll do . . ."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas Eve found Cid, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith in the bottom floor of Cid's shop, opening presents.

Aerith grinned as she pulled a silver necklace with an emerald pendant from a bright green package. (A/N: for those that were wondering what Yuffie ended up getting her )

"Oh no! I forgot my other present for Yuffie in our room. Cid, Cloud, could you help me get it? It's too heavy for me and too big for Cloud to get by himself." Aerith lied through her teeth. Everything was going perfectly.

"Fine. You two don't wreck my $#ing shop fighting, you hear?" Cid grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah old man" Yuffie teased, trying to cover her nervousness.

"Let's go then." Aerith said, walking out the door. As she passed the younger girl she whispered something so no one else could hear.

'Go get him girl? She is gonna tease me about this for the rest of eternity.' Yuffie though as she started to rummage through Aerith's purse.

"What're you doing?" the gunblade wielder asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for some Christmas music. Do ya mind?"

"Nah." He would have no idea what hit him. "You never told me what you wanted for Christmas." Leon pointed out boredly.

Yuffie didn't answer him, just put the disk in Cid's player and skipped it to track eight.

Music began to play as Yuffie stood shaking. Leon looked confused until Yuffie began to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

She turned to face his shocked countenance. She relaxed somewhat into the rhythm, hours of practice making her comfortable.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You baby_

She mustered up enough courage to see a shocked and confused twenty-nine year old staring at her. Her heart plunged to the bottom of her stomach but she continued.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You..._

The shock was wearing off as he watched her sing her heart out.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

A slow grin was forming on Leon's face, emboldening Yuffie. She slowly ran a finger down his chest as she sang. He stood, twirling Yuffie into a dip as the song came to a close.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you..  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

"You never told me what _you_ wanted for Christmas." Yuffie mimicked him as he set her back on her feet.

"Something I figured I couldn't have."

"What's that?" she asked, curious.

"This." Leon muttered, capturing her lips.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

Authoress' Notes: I realize Leon is a little OOC (out of character), but we'll just pretend he loosened up a little after the Heartless left. Well, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy/Merry any other holiday I missed. In the words of the famous carol, "And a happy new year" See ya minna-san!

Sword of Romance


End file.
